


Slip of the Tongue

by pleasesir



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesir/pseuds/pleasesir
Summary: Sometimes Peter can forget how big Wade is, how much presence he has. Right now is not the time. His heart rabbits in his chest as he swallows, looking up. There’s always something there when Wade’s looking at him, something predatory, that makes Peter nervous and wanting, shivering hot all over.





	Slip of the Tongue

“Okay, this is bad,” Peter says aloud, his voice echoing strangely around the warehouse he’s currently trapped in. Part of him is trapped in. Well, okay, but since the parts of him that are trapped aren’t losable, his entire body is trapped here. 

He was crawling through a hole in the wall when he realized he was a little too chunky in the butt area to actually fit all the way through. And then he realized that pushing himself back through the window let the broken glass drag through his costume, which tore it open and left him with shallow scratches along his ribs. So now he’s stuck here. In a warehouse. Bleeding. Peter wishes this was the worst thing that ever happened to him. 

It only gets worse when someone coughs behind him, and Peter jumps, digging the shards of glass further into his skin. “This is a good look on you,” Deadpool says, and Peter wonders what it says about him that he’s relieved it’s just Deadpool, who will probably only hit on him and then help. 

“Hi, Wade.”

“Hi, gorgeous. Need a hand? Several hands? A hand job, perhaps?” 

Peter bites back a smile, wiggles his hips a bit, and hears Wade’s intake of breath. “The first one, please.” There are big, gentle hands at his waist after that, snapping the rest of the glass off, touching the shallow slices along Peter’s side.

“You okay?” Wade asks as Peter squirms back til he’s free, and finally able to stand. His back aches and his ribs sting, but both will be fine by tomorrow. His healing factor is nothing like Wade’s, but he does alright. 

“Thanks,” he says, looking up at Wade’s wide white eyes. “Want to get something to eat?” He’s been on patrol for hours, and New York is quiet today. He can take a break.

“The author is legally obligated to have us eat chimichangas,” Wade says, and Peter rolls his eyes. He’s had more Mexican in the last couple years since he became friends with Wade than he’d eaten in his whole life previously. Spiderman is now welcomed at half the tiny, hole-in-the-wall Mexican places in the city. It’s…kind of nice, to be honest. To have a routine, especially with someone as mercurial as Wade. Sometimes, Wade will get weird and ask Peter why they’re friends and Peter is always stuck halfway between answering, “You can’t die on me like everyone else” and “I want you to grunt fuck me into the ground” so usually he just says something about never getting bored and moves on. 

“Chimichangas it is, then,” he agrees, smiling under the mask.  
+  
“I can fix that.” Peter jumps, wobbles, almost falls backwards before there’s a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him forward. He stumbles back onto the roof where Wade is waiting, somehow managing to waggle his eyebrows in the mask. Wade’s never really obeyed the laws of physics, far as Peter can tell.

“What’re you talking about?”

“You know, Sam and Kissin’ Kate? Holes?” Peter shrugs. “Oh my God, you’re a Philistine.” 

“And you almost made me fall off a roof. And drop my ice cream!” They went out for ice cream after the chimichangas. Peter’s was vegetarian. 

“I would’ve caught you, baby doll,” Wade insists, stepping closer. Sometimes Peter can forget how big Wade is, how much presence he has. Right now is not the time. His heart rabbits in his chest as he swallows, looking up. There’s always something there when Wade’s looking at him, something predatory, that makes Peter nervous and wanting, shivering hot all over. 

“You wanna come home with me?” he blurts, grateful that no one can see him blush under the mask. 

Wade cocks his head. “Like home, home? With your suspiciously young and beautiful aunt? That home?” 

Peter is twenty and still lives with his aunt, sue him. Splitting the rent makes it cheaper.

“Aunt May’s on a cruise right now. She won’t be back for a couple days.” 

Wade steps closer, until Peter has to look up. “So, it’s just you and me?” Wade says, voice dropping. He’s probably not aware of what that does to Peter’s dick. Or, actually, he probably _is_ , and does it just to be a troll. “All alone in your cute little apartment? Aren’t you afraid I’ll take advantage?” 

“Maybe I want you to take advantage,” Peter says, and backflips off the roof before Wade can respond. He’s halfway through Fifth Avenue before his hands start shaking so bad he has to stick himself to the Flatiron and have the mildest of panic attacks. Deadpool is…Deadpool is _Deadpool_. He’s almost definitely insane, and dangerous, and he kills people for money. But he’s also one of Peter’s closest friends, and he would move the world for his daughter, and he has really, _really_ nice hands. Peter is an adult. He can take a chance for once. Right?  
+  
By the time Peter gets to his apartment, Wade is already there. Peter has the briefest of seconds for his Spidey senses to flare before Deadpool has stepped out from behind the door and used Peter’s body to slam it shut, pressing him up against it. Peter, who changed into civilian clothes on a nearby rooftop, is immediately grateful he wore sweatpants without underwear. 

Wade’s still wearing his mask, tugged up over his mouth. Peter has spent a lot of time thinking about Wade’s clever mouth, his tongue. He licks his own lips. “This wasn’t a platonic invitation, right?” Wade asks.

Peter looks down at Wade’s hands, wrapped around his biceps, and grins. “No. It wasn’t platonic.” 

“Good.” Wade’s mouth is on his a second later, licking in, over the back of his teeth, Peter just trying to follow along as Wade presses him harder against the door. Peter thinks of bruises, of Wade’s fingerprints on his skin, and can’t help the soft noise he makes into Wade’s mouth. Wade bites at his lips, his tongue, a little sloppy. It’s what Peter would’ve expected from the man who now hefts him up, wraps Peter’s legs around his waist, grinds _up_ til Peter’s head falls back. “Lemme…lemme fuck you, gorgeous, lovely, angel,” Wade mutters, biting Peter’s neck, kissing the spot behind his ear. “Lemme split that ass open and fuck you _deep_.” 

“This is my first time,” Peter whispers.

Wade leans back, the eyes of his mask widening comically. “ _Really?_ ” 

“No,” Peter says, laughing, loving that he can still trick Wade. Then he bites his lip. “Well, not _really_. I mean, I slept with MJ. And I kissed Flash once. After graduation. I can take anything you give me.”

The laugh Deadpool lets out is not a kind one. It’s more of a bark than anything, as his hands tighten around Peter’s thighs. Peter is suddenly very aware of how small he is, how he’s spread wide and vulnerable around Wade’s hips. Wade’s mask comes off, and his eyes are darker than Peter’s ever seen them. “Oh, sweetheart,” Wade says, pressing his cheek to Peter’s, lips brushing his ear. “You really shouldn’t have said that.”  
+  
Ten minutes later, when Peter’s face down on his bed as Wade licks him open, while tears stream down Peter’s face, he has to agree. He’s grinding back against Wade’s mouth without realizing it, his thighs tensing, relaxing. Peter has superhuman stamina, can run for hours without rest, but he’s shaking.

He bites at the pillow under him; he gave up trying to push Wade’s head away after Wade enthusiastically tackled him to the bed and buried his face in Peter’s ass. It feels _good_. A little weird, but _good_. Soft, wet heat, squirming up into Peter, spread him wide.

Wade’s been holding his legs down so all Peter can do is lie there and take it, make animal noises into the covers when Wade sticks a finger up his ass and Peter realizes this is nothing, _nothing_ , like his occasional, careful fingering of himself in the shower. This is Wade being filthy, spitting directly on Peter’s hole to ease the friction, not being particularly careful otherwise as he mutters something about making a place for himself, bites Peter’s asscheek and leaves his face there as he fingers him open.

Peter can feel the scarred skin when Wade smiles. “How’s that feel, honey?” Wade asks, sugar-sweet, definitely aware that Peter feels like he’s being turned inside out, his eyes fluttering every time Wade curls his fingers, drags them along Peter’s insides. Wade is _inside_ him. Peter groans and buries his face in his pillow. “I asked you a question, angel,” Wade says, adding a third finger, leaning back to enjoy the sight of Peter stretched around his fingers, how his cute pink hole is gonna be all sore and red after this. Peter wishes he would stop with the pet names; they’re confusing and sweet, make something in Peter’s chest flutter. “How’s it feel?” 

“It feels good, you _fucker_ ,” Peter swears vehemently, curling his toes so they rest on the backs of Wade’s knees. He yelps when Wade proceeds to lick around his fingers. “Would you just…get in there? Please?” He looks over his shoulder, aware that his eyes are wide and wet, unaware that Wade plans to facefuck him til he cries later, and lick the tears from his cheeks. It’ll be a fun bonding experience. 

“Get in where? In here?” Wade asks, touching Peter’s bellybutton with his free hand, grabbing a nipple. 

“You know where.” He jumps when there’s an absolutely filthy squelch as Wade produces lube from some mysterious place and squirts it all over Peter’s ass, seeming to take pleasure from rubbing it in a bit.

“I should make you say it, but I’m a nice guy,” he says, removing his fingers from Peter’s ass and going up to his knees, pulling out a cock that has Peter’s mouth falling open. No wonder Wade is so confident all the time. 

“I don’t, um, I don’t think that’s gonna fit,” Peter says. He feels like the twink in some kind of bad porno. It’s true, though-Peter’s very small, and Wade is very, _very_ big, and he’s barely begun clawing his way towards the headboard when Wade laughs, takes Peter’s hips in his hands, and pulls him back and up, onto his cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Peter swears as his legs turn to jelly, as Wade waits for him to adjust. 

“You’re throbbing inside,” Wade groans, leaning forward to kiss Peter’s shoulders, the back of his neck. “ _Baby_.” He’s moving his hips in little thrusts, enough to rub over Peter’s prostate and white out his vision, until he’s making animal noises and reaching back to claw at Wade’s hips, his legs kicking out. 

“Wade, oh my, oh my _God_ , ohmygod, you gotta-” He goes quiet as Wade places his hand between Peter’s shoulders and holds him down, using the angle to drill Peter into the mattress. 

“You should be grateful. I’m being gentle this time.” Peter would say something snarky, but he thinks Wade is being serious and that’s actually kind of sweet and also he’s about to come. Usually he’d be embarrassed. In this case, he’s already groaning and shaking and vulnerable, so he kicks one leg out as he comes, without being touched, all over his sheets. It just keeps _going_ , Wade seeming to take some pleasure in rubbing at Peter’s prostate, making his cum drool out, and Peter grits his teeth as Wade comes too.

He pulls out, slips his fingers back in Peter’s ass to keep it full, kisses his cheek. Peter focuses on deep breathing, grins as he stretches out. It hurts a bit, and he’ll definitely be sore later, but he feels _amazing_. Worth it. And it’s wonderful to have Wade roll to the side, trailing his free fingers up and down Peter’s back. Peter thinks of where those fingers have been and flushes, clenching. “That was…” 

“Amazing? Perfect? My cock has ruined you for all others?” Wade asks, the fingers in Peter’s ass moving a little. Peter could probably go again. _Definitely_ go again, if Wade will keep his mask off. 

“Worth doing again,” Peter says, smiling, feeling Wade’s eyes on his face. “Maybe…after dinner? Like a date? Even though we went about this all the wrong way.” 

He’s trying to be romantic with fingers up his ass, and is pretty surprised when it works. Wade’s eyes go all wide and soft, a little unsure. He gives Peter a new smile. “I could do dinner.”

“Nice dinner,” Peter says. He wants to do this right. Kind of. 

“For you, Peter? Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> peter's his comics age in this so like...in his 20s?? i think. no way does a fifteen year old own a company. also i know that first time bottoms can't just take the dick yada yada but this is porn and i do what i want. been sitting on this story for months. my porn output has been...impressive lately so i decided to type this up.


End file.
